Symphonie de vie
by eysselia
Summary: Un AX est fait pour donner vie à la musique. Il est normal qu'il veuille chanté, mais sans personne pour le joué il ne peut pas.


_Je sais que c'est plus un cross-over avec Chouritsu Houmuru Zyklus;Code et qu'il devrait pas vraiment être rangé dans la catégorie régulière. Mais de un j'ai pas trouvé_  
 _Chouritsu Houmuru Zyklus;Code dans la liste et de deux... plus de chance d'être lu ? Donc voila encore une autre fic cette fois-ci avec les perso d'Haikyuu dans l'univers de ce manga. Enfin plus ou moins j'ai prit pas mal de liberté pour le coup.  
_

 _Du coup pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas_ _Chouritsu Houmuru Zyklus;Code c'est un monde ou certain instrument de musique ont forme humaine ainsi qu'une conscience et sont nommé ax. Et quand un ax est délaissé ou mal joué, il détruit ce qui l'entoure ou à cause d'orphée. Et le chant d'un ax c'est sa musqiue. Donc quand j'écris chant je ne fait pas du tout référence à des vocalise ou autre juste à la musique d'un instrument. Enfin bref je vous conseille de le lire ce manga est génial ^^.  
_

 _Sinon pas d'avertissement particulier hormis qu'il n'y pas de vrai lemon dedans, plus des bouts de nsfw par-ci par là. Bonne lecture._

* * *

-Chantes pour moi.

C'était comme ça que tout avait commencé, avec cette simple phrase. Cette courte demande qui avait fait naître dans sa poitrine une douce chaleur et il avait accepté. Après tout il était un ax, quoi de plus normal pour lui de vouloir être jouer, surtout par des mains expertes comme les siennes. Il l'avait laissé faire résonner ses notes dans la petite pièce, formant une musique calme et douce. C'était ça son chant, des notes dansant entre elles formant une mélodie, parce qu'après tout il était un axe.

* * *

-Chantes pour moi.

Et Iwaizumi l'avait fait, comme à chaque fois. Ou plutôt c'était laissé faire, les notes provenaient certes de lui, mais c'était les mains dansant sur son corps qui les créaient. Une langue remonta sur son cou provoquant un crescendo dans la musique. Il ferma les yeux appréciant la composition, il ne savait pas le titre du morceau, il ne les savait jamais, mais il les vivait. Pas seulement à cause des mains sur lui, mais parce que la musique était quelque chose qui se vivait pour comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire. Et il comprenait toujours les histoires derrière les notes

Les deux doigts en lui caressèrent une zone qui à la fois le fit gémir et augmenta la force des notes se jouant. Son bassin bascula permettant un meilleur accès, sans perturber son chant. La main sur ses cotes caressait sa peau indiquant les notes qui devait être produites. Il sentait la fin approcher autant la sienne que celle du morceau. Le musicien le savait aussi, les amenant avec expertise jusqu'au bout.

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux en reprenant son souffle, il se sentait fatigué d'avoir jouer ce morceau, mais extrêmement satisfait. Son regard se posa sur l'homme sur lequel il était assis. Il lui souriait chaleureusement comme chaque fois qu'il le faisait chanter. Hajime ne savait pas grand-chose de lui, hormis qu'il n'était pas fatigué que chaque touche provoquait une note, au contraire il en avait profité pour jouer des mélodies. Il était beau aussi yeux et cheveux brun moelleux.

-Tu deviens vocales quand j'appuie ici, commenta le musicien en pressant sa prostate.

Il sursauta en gémissant. Par contre il préférait quand il se taisait, sa voix était agréable, mais ses paroles insupportable. Ses gestes en dehors de jouer aussi. Finalement il chercha ses vêtements du regard, après tout il était temps de partir. C'était comme ça depuis le début, il se déshabillait et se laissait jouer puis repartait. Le brun aimait glisser ses doigts en lui pour le faire chanter, alors il finissait souvent sur ses genoux à tacher ses vêtements.

Pourtant cette fois, la prise sur lui se resserra et un troisième doigt s'insinua au côté des deux autres le faisant haleter alors que quelques notes s'envolaient. Rapidement suivit par d'autres quand il fut basculé sur le lit. Le musicien le fixait avec appétit, arrivant à faire jouer une nouvelle musique rien qu'avec ses doigts frottant ses entrailles.

-Tu peux encore me chanter autre chose, non ? Et puis j'ai besoin d'aide avec ça, murmura le brun.

Il le regarda sortir son érection de sa prison de tissus. Ils n'avaient jamais fait ça avant, il repartait toujours laissant l'humain se débrouiller avec son excitation. Il n'avait jamais entendu cette musique avant, pourtant il sentait instinctivement quelles notes allaient être joué. Et il voulait l'entendre jusqu'au bout. Alors Iwaizumi était d'accord avec ça.

* * *

Il se laissa tomber dans son lit, ses hanches lui faisaient mal, son cul lui faisait encore plus mal. Et il n'avait pas été au travail. Sauf que malgré cela il souriait, c'était à peine croyable qu'il se trouvait souriant dans son placard à balais qui lui servait d'endroit ou vivre. Maintenant il savait autre chose sur ce musicien, son nom Oikawa Tooru.

Cela lui disait quelque chose, il ne savait plus ou il l'avait déjà entendu, mais qu'importe. L'important pour lui était qu'au moins pendant un certain temps il n'était plus aussi seul. Quelqu'un l'utilisait, jouait des partitions de musique. Il regrettait un peu que ce ne soit pas sous sa forme d'instrument, mais il y avait tellement longtemps que personne ne lui avait pas prêté un peu d'intention qu'il se fichait pas mal de comment on le faisait jouer. Même si c'était avec du sexe. Et puis il aimait ça aussi, alors il n'allait certainement pas ce plaindre. Même si ce n'était que ça qui était voulut de lui, parce que la solitude était bien pire que d'être pris pour un jouet.

* * *

Le tempo correspondait parfaitement au va et vient du brun derrière lui. Il mordait l'oreiller étouffant les sons montant dans sa gorge pour ne pas perturber la mélodie. Mais cela ne devait pas plaire à Oikawa, car celui-ci lui arracha la tête en arrière, tirant sans ménagement sur ses cheveux. Les gémissements qui quittèrent sa gorge ressemblaient étrangement à une plainte, témoignant néanmoins du plaisir qu'il prenait. Il sentait son orgasme approcher alors que la musique montait un peu plus. Tous deux explosèrent en même temps. Mais ce n'était pas la fin, pas encore. Plus calme les notes virevoltaient dans l'air portant en elle la preuve que l'humain n'en avait pas encore finit. Ce dernier le retenait par les hanches alors qu'Iwaizumi laissait son corps aller totalement mou, encaissant chaque coup de rein dans un petit bruit de plaisir.

La mélodie atteint son point culminant pendant que le brun le remplissait. La chaleur du sperme l'amena sur un deuxième orgasme qui fit trembler son corps entier. Puis enfin le silence remplit seulement de leurs respirations. Quand le brun se retira, quelques notes s'envolèrent avant qu'un corps soit affalé à côté du sien et qu'une couverture ne les recouvre.

-Iwa-chan, l'interpella Oikawa avant qu'il ne tombe dans le sommeil. Tu crois que tu chantes aussi pendant ton sommeil ?

Est-ce que cela voulais dire qu'enfin le musicien c'était lassé de toujours le joué pendant leur rapport sexuel ? Il soupira, mais ne se retourna pas vers lui quand il répondit :

-Tu n'as qu'à vérifier par toi-même.

Si le faire pendant que lui dormait permettait d'éviter les notes de résonné et aussi de prolonger un peu plus ce qu'ils avaient, alors il était totalement d'accords avec ça. Leur relation se résumait juste à ça et elle n'était même pas exclusive, mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait pour atténuer la solitude. Alors il voulait la faire durer le plus possible. De toute façon ce n'était pas comme s'il appartenait à qui que se soit.

-Mhh, trop fatigué pour vérifier aujourd'hui, mais la prochaine fois sûrement, bailla le brun.

* * *

Iwaizumi soupira de soulagement quand son corps instrumental revint à l'intérieur de lui. L'enfant n'avait prit aucun soin pour le prendre à sa forme instrumental, ce qui avait été très désagréable voir douloureux, ni pendant qu'il jouait et il sentait encore les coups dans son dos. Comment l'humain avait-il réussit par ailleurs à le frapper ici ? Et puis il avait encore besoin de pas mal de leçon avant de savoir jouer correctement. Même avec le meilleur des ax il fallait quand même un certain savoir pour pouvoir tiré une bonne mélodie d'un instrument.

-Il lui faudrait plus de cours avant d'avoir un axe entre les mains, informa-t-il le père du garçon en faisant craquer sa nuque. Il inverse les sol avec les fa et les si. Et surtout qu'il apprenne à tenir une guitare correctement sans taper dans le dos. Ça déforme la caisse de résonance et du coup l'instrument est endommagé et le son déformé. Ça serait gâché un ax pour rien à ce niveau.

Il tourna les talons pour rejoindre l'arrière boutique, laissant aux soins du propriétaire de la boutique de calmer l'homme furieux. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si certain client n'était pas prêt à supporter la vérité. Et il refusait qu'un ax se fasse endommager et jeter juste à cause de la débilité de certain. Les humains n'avaient pas idée à quel point cela pouvait faire mal de se faire abandonner dans un grenier ou une décharge. Ou de ne plus pouvoir faire de musique, parce qu'après tout ils étaient des instruments.

-Iwaizumi-sempai, appela Kindaichi. Comment on lit cette partition ?

Un petit sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. Autant il n'aimait pas trop la partie de son travail ou il servait d'instrument d'essai aux clients, car la plupart du temps c'était des novices qui ne savait pas du tout comment s'y prendre, une chance qu'il n'ait jamais eu de dégât non réparable. Autant il aimait enseigner aux autres ax avant qu'ils ne soient vendus. Derrière Kindaichi se tenait Kunimi qui écoutait tout aussi attentivement ses explications, sans rien laissé paraître. Son propriétaire viendrait le chercher demain, laissant seul Kindaichi comme ax à vendre.

C'était normal la plupart des axes se faisaient sur commande et attendait qu'on vienne les chercher soit chez leur créateur soit dans le magasin de musique le plus proche de leur acheteur. Alors des ax jamais utilisé, directement en vente comme Yûtaro ça ne courait pas les rues. La plupart des ax qu'on pouvait trouver dans les magasins étaient d'occasion. Bien qu'actuellement il n'y en avait pas ici. Lui ne comptait pas, il n'était pas à vendre. Il était juste un employé qui se trouvait être un ax.

C'était assez agréable de voir ces jeunes ax se passionner pour la musique, attendant impatiemment leur futur propriétaire. Et des fois cela le rendait un peu nostalgique, il avait été comme ça lui aussi avant qu'il comprenne que sa défaillance ferait qu'il resterait seul. Parce que même ceux qui l'avait recueillit par pitié avait finit par ne plus le supporter, lui et ses notes de musique impromptues.

-Tu nous l'as bien énervé celui-là, dis donc, s'exclama son patron en rentrant dans l'arrière salle. En tout cas au moins tu fais moins de note de musique aléatoire ces derniers temps.

La claque dans son dos fit résonner une petite ribambelle de note comme pour prouver le contraire.

-Oui enfin sans contact physique, marmonna Mizoguchi.

Hé bien pour l'instant il avait trouvé quelqu'un pour le jouer alors c'était normal.

* * *

Il ne chantait pas quand il dormait, ni s'il se réveillait pendant que le brun le baisait, ni le matin si l'autre n'avait pas prit la peine de se retirer avant de sombrer dans le sommeil la veille. C'était presque étrange de sentir le plaisir sans qu'aucune partition ne résonne dans la chambre. Les seuls sons qui dansaient dans l'air étaient leurs gémissements de jouissance. D'une certaine façon c'était aussi de la musique, mais tellement différente de celle qu'il connaissait d'habitude.

Sa voix rebondit plus fort sur les murs alors qu'Oikawa se saisit de son sexe pour le caresser. La sensation était presque trop pour lui et le poussa rapidement du bord, droit dans l'orgasme. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps au brun pour jouir lui-même. Il lui fallut un peu de temps pour s'habituer à la sensation de vide, mais les lèvres de l'autre étaient une bonne distraction. Iwaizumi nota que c'était la première fois qu'ils s'embrassaient après avoir fait ce genre de chose. C'était chaud et doux et il était certain d'aimer ça. Mais il ne se laissa pas totalement aller à l'intimité du moment. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, parce qu'il savait comment ça finirait. Alors autant ne pas s'attacher.

* * *

Il se demanda s'il pouvait assommer la personne qui venait de rentrer dans le magasin avec son balai et faire passer ça pour un accident. Enfin encore faudrait-il qu'il arrive à assommer Ushijima, ce n'était pas gagner. Finalement il opta contre et se contenta d'un bienvenu forcé qui signala sa présence. L'autre se montra poli et le salua avant qu'ils ne se regardent en chien de faïence. Ou tout du moins que lui le fixe avec un regard, noir pendant que le plus grand se contentait de le fixer l'air totalement détaché.

Heureusement l'arrivé du propriétaire du magasin mit fin à cela et il alla se cacher dans l'arrière boutique. Sa semaine avait suffisamment été merdique comme ça pour qu'en plus il doive supporter l'autre axe. Hé bien il fallait dire qu'en deux semaines il avait tout juste vu Oikawa trois fois. C'était bien loin de ce qu'il avait pris l'habitude ses sept derniers mois. En y repensant, sept mois était le plus long qu'il avait connu quelqu'un sans que celui-ci ne se lasse. Son employeur ne comptait pas vu le nombre de fois ou il lui avait crié dessus et foutu à la porte à cause de sa défaillance, bien qu'il finissait toujours par le laisser revenir travailler ici. Mais après sept mois la fin de leurs échanges arrivaient, la preuve étant cela faisait cinq jour qu'il n'avait pas croisé le brun. Ce n'était pas étonnant après tout Oikawa était un célèbre musicien, reconnu mondialement pour son talent. Pas étonnant que son nom lui avait dit quelque chose, il avait juste fallut un article dans un magasine pour qu'il sache pourquoi. Le brun n'avait donc rien à faire avec un model défaillant comme lui. Il avait vraiment tenté de ne pas s'attacher, mais quand il pensait au fait qu'il allait se faire abandonner de nouveau, il ne pouvait que sentir son cœur se brisé.

Alors il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'entendre Ushijima lui rappeler à quel point il était un instrument loupé. Il le savait très bien, aucun ax n'était censé produire des notes sous sa forme humaine juste en bougeant ou en sentant un contact sur sa peau. Bien sûr certain pouvait jouer sans humain, mais c'était de leur propre volonté qu'ils le faisaient et ils ne couraient pas les rues non plus. Lui n'avait jamais réussit à se contrôler. Il avait essayé, c'était entraîner à ne rien produire, mais en vain.

Au début son créateur en avait rit disant que c'était normal que le premier d'une série ne soit pas parfait. Mais au fil du temps ça lui avait tapé sur les nerfs, surtout que les autres de la série soit avait le même problème soit perdait en qualité de son. Et quand ce n'était pas le cas ils étaient bien trop différents pour pouvoir porter le nom d'Iwaizumi. Ses frère et sœur avait été démonté pour voir d'où venait le problème, mais rien ne semblait cloché. Lui avait juste été vendu, peut-être que son constructeur n'avait pas eut le courage de le détruire aussi, puisqu'il était le premier, mais il n'avait pas eut le courage de le garder auprès de lui non plus. Pas avec son défaut.

Il était passé de main en main, revendu abandonné, recueillit pour être jeté ensuite. Il c'était réveillé dans des greniers fermés à clé, dans des décharges ou sur le pavé de la rue quand il ne passait pas par lui-même la porte de la maison avec la demande de ne jamais revenir. Toujours à cause de sa défaillance, toujours parce qu'il était incapable d'être silencieux sans même qu'on ne l'utilise. Les seuls fois ou quelqu'un grattait ses cordes maintenant étaient lors d'un test au magasin.

Il était un ax, il voulait être joué par une personne et une seule. Mais il n'y avait personne pour lui.

C'était pour ça qu'il ne supportait pas Ushijima, les gens se battait pour l'avoir et pourtant il refusait d'appartenir à quiconque, permettant de temps en temps à un grand musicien de l'utiliser. Mais le plus souvent faisant résonner seul la musique. Sans compter que même au tout début de sa vie il avait eu du mal à le supporter, même quand il était encore heureux et naïf de croire qu'il avait le droit d'exister comme n'importe quel ax. Peut-être était-ce tout simplement la jalousie, Ushijima était un instrument limite vénéré, une merveille parmi les violoncelles. Lui n'était au final qu'une guitare parmi tant d'autre.

Tournant la tête au son de la porte qui s'ouvrait, quelques notes s'envolèrent résonnant dans l'air avant d'être remplacé par la voix de Wakatoshi :

-Même après toute ses années tu continues à jouer des notes par ci par là, remarqua le plus grand. Bien que je sois plus étonné que tu n'ais jamais blessé personne.

Parce que c'était connu les ax délaissés devenaient comme fous et blessaient les humains avec leur musique. Ça finissait toujours comme ça quand un instrument était abandonné, il se remplissait de haine et de rancœur jusqu'à ce qu'il commette l'irréparable. Pour l'instant ça ne le concernait pas encore, mais pour combien de temps ? Une semaine, trois mois, un an après qu'Oikawa l'ait complètement délaissé ? Ou peut-être trouvera-t-il quelqu'un d'autre avant la folie et cela recommencera pour un nouveau cycle au bout du quel il sera de nouveau à la recherche d'un musicien pour le joué.

-Je te retourne l'admiration, rétorqua Hajime sarcastique. Après tout tu es tout aussi seul.

-Parce que je l'ais décidé, précisa Ushijima. C'était un plaisir de te revoir.

Il regarda le violoncelle partir, le maudissant de sa franchise. Il n'y avait pas une seule pointe de sarcasme ou de mensonge quand il l'avait salué et c'était sans doute ce qui le faisait le plus chié à propos de l'autre ax.

* * *

Il se posa sur le banc du parc comme tout les soirs pour attendre Oikawa, voir si celui-ci viendrait le chercher comme il le faisait quand il voulait le faire chanter. C'était d'ailleurs ici qu'ils c'étaient rencontré. Il avait été assis à la même place, vers la même heure, regardant les étoiles.

 _Iwaizumi se sentait fatigué, il était une fois de plus viré de la boutique de musique et il ne savait même pas pour combien de temps cette fois. Ça faisait un an presque qu'il vivait totalement indépendant de tout humain, travaillant pour pouvoir se payer un placard à balais ou dormir et mangé. Le proprio de la boutique était sympa de l'avoir engagé, mais des fois son dysfonctionnement lui tapait tellement sur les nerfs qu'il l'interdisait de travailler pendant quelques jours ou semaines._

 _Il ne devrait sans doute pas se plaindre de réussir à survivre, mais la solitude lui pesait. Peut-être devrait-il trouver un musicien qui accepterait de l'avoir comme instrument, ça serait toujours deux, trois mois de bonheur. Mais la douleur à la fin lui faisait douter que ça vaille vraiment le coup. Au final il préféra regarder les étoiles plutôt que de se torturé l'esprit._

 _Elles étaient belles et brillantes, éclairant la nuit noire toutes ensembles. Ça devait être bien de ne pas être seul tout là haut._

 _-Chantes pour moi._

 _La voix le ramena sur la terre ferme et il découvrit un homme debout devant lui. C'était un bel individu, aux habits soignés et aux cheveux brun moelleux, qui le fixait avec deux prunelles chocolat chaudes et douces. Sa voix aussi était belle._

 _-Tu es un ax, un instrument à corde, non ?_

 _Cela tenait plus de l'affirmation que de la demande, l'inconnu était sur de ce qu'il disait. N'obtenant toujours pas de réponse de lui, l'humain poursuivit :_

 _-Ou est ton propriétaire ? Je dois lui demander à lui aussi son autorisation._

 _-Je n'en ai pas, souffla-t-il._

 _-Oh ! Hé bien ça ne change rien. Chante pour moi, redemanda le brun._

 _Cette courte demande fit naître dans sa poitrine une douce chaleur et il accepta. Après tout il était un ax, quoi de plus normal pour lui de vouloir être jouer, surtout par des mains qui semblait expertes comme les siennes. Il ne sourcilla pas quand le plus grand attrapa son poignet pour le tirer à sa suite, observant simplement sa réaction quand il entendit les notes s'envoler. Un simple froncement de sourcil, suivit d'un haussement d'épaules, c'était tout ce qu'il eut avant de se faire entraîner._

 _Le musicien l'avait amené chez lui, dans sa chambre et l'avait touché curieux de voir ce qu'il obtenait comme note selon les touches. Il c'était laissé faire, tout restait innocent les première minutes. Un premier morceau tenta d'être joué, il tentait tant bien que mal de produire les sons attendus, mais cela n'avait pas empêché les fausses notes d'apparaître de temps en temps. Après tout il était sous sa forme humaine, pas étonnant que l'humain n'arrive pas à faire une mélodie comme ça, surtout du premier coup. Ce dernier se stoppa, l'air contrarié avant de sourire comme s'il avait trouvé la solution._

 _-Déshabilles-toi, ordonna le brun en se penchant vers sa commode. J'ai compris comment te jouer._

 _Il hésita, il avait toujours refusé de servir de sex-toy aux humains, parce qu'il était un ax, pas une poupée gonflable. Pourtant il avait suivit un parfait inconnu chez lui en sachant qu'il y avait de fort risque que ça finisse sur autre chose que de la musique. Il devait vraiment se sentir seul pour en arriver là et puisqu'il en était là autant allé jusqu'au bout._

 _Le brun sourit en le voyant nu et l'attira sur ses genoux, le positionnant comme il le voulait, face à face, pas totalement assis afin d'avoir un bon accès pour ses doigts. Puis il laissa le silence s'installer avant de se remettre à le toucher, créant d'autres notes. Mais cette fois-ci elles s'harmonisaient entre elles. Il n'avait pas bronché en sentant un doigt froid poussé en lui, parce qu'une musique parfaite se jouait sur l'instant. Il ne savait pas comment l'humain faisait pour savoir exactement quoi faire. Alors il l'avait laissé faire résonner ses notes dans la petite pièce, formant une musique calme et douce. Se contentant de suivre le rythme lent. C'était ça son chant, des notes dansant entre elles formant une mélodie, parce qu'après tout il était un ax._

Il regarda l'heure, plus d'une heure était passé depuis celle ou il savait qu'Oikawa ne viendrait plus. Ça faisait un mois entier depuis leur dernière rencontre. Une larme solitaire glissa sur sa joue. Il n'avait plus personne pour le jouer de nouveau.

* * *

Iwaizumi avait envie de rire, mais pas le genre de rire plein de vie et de joie, pas celui qui trahissait la gaîté ou la vu d'un événement drôle. Non il avait envie de rire d'une manière qui trahissait l'amertume et l'ironie de sa situation. Le genre qui faisait froid dans le dos, celui qui trahissait toute la tristesse qu'il avait.

Lui qui malgré le fait de se faire continuellement abandonner, avait toujours refusé de coucher avec des humain en échange d'un peu d'attention. Puis il y avait eu Oikawa, le musicien qui faisait chanter son corps humain comme si c'était celui instrumental, celui qu'il avait laissé l'utiliser pour le sexe afin de ne pas être tout seul, un peu plus longtemps. La personne qui n'avait même pas prétendu le recueillir et qui pourtant lui avait brisé le cœur autant que son créateur. Il c'était sentit plus seul que jamais une fois délaissé par le brun. Le temps avait passé ramenant son dysfonctionnement à plein régime et faisant que son employeur à la boutique avait finit par le mettre à la porte avec pour consigne de revenir « une fois que tu auras trouvé le moyen de calmer un peu tes notes, parce que là c'est plus vivable ! ». Comme s'il n'était pas suffisamment abandonné comme ça. C'était il y a quatre mois.

Il n'avait pas vraiment cherché à finir comme ax sex-toy, mais à ce moment quand on lui avait proposé il avait juste voulut briser sa solitude. Il n'y avait aucun mal à vouloir être joué, même si en contre partie il devait laisser des humains couché avec lui. C'était ce qu'il esseyait de ce convaincre. Au moins quelqu'un grattait ses cordes pour quelque chanson. Mais même ça il ne pouvait pas le faire correctement. Ou plutôt même là sa défaillance l'avait fait virer. Et il se retrouvait à errer dans la rue, sans argent pour payer le placard qui lui servait de chambre, sans propriétaire, sans musicien qui accepterait de le jouer. Et sans illusion.

Les gouttes se mirent à tomber d'abords doucement puis avec force, le trempant rapidement. Il regarda les passants sous leur parapluie qui se dépêchaient de rentrer chez eux, des fois en riant de leurs discutions, des fois la mine sombre d'une mauvaise journée inscrite sur leur visage et des fois juste pressé de se mettre à l'abri. Les rares regards qu'on lui lançait, étaient remplis de méfiance et de doutes.

Il n'avait plus envie de rire et l'amertume se traduisit à la place par des larmes cachées par la pluie. Il ne voulait pas être seul, il ne l'avait jamais voulu. Mais il n'y avait pas une seule personne, pas une qui ne voudrait de lui. Et ça faisait mal, terriblement mal. Il ne réagit même pas quand une vague d'eau, projeté par une voiture roulant trop vite, le frappa. Il ne sentait plus rien à par sa douleur. Était-ce trop demander une personne pour lui ?

Une portière s'ouvrit devant lui et il fit un pas pour la contourner, mais une main se saisit de son bras et l'entraîna dans la voiture. Il atterrit éberlué et trempé sur les sièges arrières d'une voiture.

-Iwa-chan, chantes pour moi.

Il cligna les yeux pour voir Oikawa au-dessus de lui qui le fixait intensément, attendant sa réponse. Pourquoi le brun était là devant lui ? Pourquoi il lui demandait une fois encore de se laisser jouer ? N'était-il pas lassé de lui et son stupide incapacité à se taire ?

-L'ax que je devais utiliser ce soir pour le concert m'a lâché au dernier moment et je refuse d'utiliser ce stupide violoncelle. Alors s'il te plaît Iwaizumi laisse moi t'utiliser ce soir, demanda le musicien.

Il cacha ses yeux sous son bras et se tourna pour se recroqueviller sur lui-même, cachant ses pleurs. Juste quelques minutes pour lui, quelques minutes supplémentaires où il avait le droit d'être faible où il pouvait trier ses pensées. C'était tout ce qu'il voulait sur l'instant. Il ne savait pas vraiment commet il se sentait à propos de Tooru l'utilisant sous sa forme instrumentale, ce n'était jamais arrivé.

-Ok, finit-il par répondre.

Il était trempé et le chauffeur pouvait les voir dans le rétro, mais cela n'empêcha pas Oikawa de se jeter sur lui à l'entente de sa réponse. Il laissa les mains se glisser sous son haut pour se poser sur son ventre et un nez se nicher contre son cou. C'était chaud et assez agréable contre le froid qu'il sentait contre sa peau.

-Iwa-chan est le meilleur, ria le brun heureux.

* * *

Bien sûr le stupide violoncelle en question était Ushijima. Il fallait que ce soit lui, comme si les regards des autres dans les coulisse ne l'avait pas suffisamment fait se sentir déplacer. Et pas seulement parce qu'il était trempé. Il grinça des dents faisant voler quelques notes désaccordées. En plus Wakatoshi le fixait comme à son habitude, sans ciller, sans se laisser distraire par le bruit et l'agitation ambiante.

Bien qu'avec la multitude de question qui l'assaillait en pensé, c'était plus le foutoir dans sa tête que dans les coulisses ou il se trouvait. Parce que franchement il faudrait qu'on lui explique comment un musicien pouvait préférer le jouer à Ushijima. Ce violoncelle était une merveille parmi les instruments, une sorte de chef d'œuvre et lui… et bien autre que sa défaillance, il était juste une petite guitare que personne ne connaissait, dont tout le monde ignorait même le nom de sa série. Même dans son pays d'origine il n'était pas connue, sauf peut-être pour être loupé. Bon ok Oikawa savait jouer d'une multitude d'instrument, et peut-être préférait-il la guitare au violoncelle. Mais pour jouer dans un concert qui était une sorte de défis entre musicien, il était clair que ce n'était pas lui qui fallait choisir. D'ailleurs le brun l'avait déposé dans cette petite alcôve avant de partir il ne savait où.

Ce qui le laissait à la merci d'une camériste grincheuse à chaque note qu'il produisait et de l'autre ax. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi elle s'enquiquinait à lui faire changer de vêtement et le maquiller. Oikawa allait se servir de sa forme instrumentale, pas l'exposer à la vue de tous avant de le sortir de son corps d'humain, non ? Il commençait à craindre que si.

-Mais c'est pas possible ça, grogna la femme. Tu ne peux pas être silencieux deux secondes ! Sur scène tu ne va pas pouvoir t'amuser à faire des notes par-ci par là en attendant qu'on te joue.

D'accords il n'aurait certainement pas du accepter, en fait Oikawa aurait du savoir que ce n'était pas la peine de lui proposer avec son problème.

-Tu es désaccordé, commenta platement l'autre ax. Et te jouer pour ce concert n'est certainement pas un bon choix.

-Merci je suis au courant, grinça-t-il. Va dire ça au musicien.

-Mes choix sont toujours excellent Ushiwaka, protesta Tooru en débarquant dans la pièce, une tenue sèche sur son bras. Tu permettes que je m'occupe de ton accordage ?

La demande était accompagnée d'une caresse sur sa joue et d'un regard brun intense, les paupières lourdes. Iwaizumi frissonna, savant la manière particulière que l'autre voulait utiliser pour l'accorder. Ce qui n'était certainement pas une bonne idée, vu le lieu et le temps qui restait avant le concert. De toute façon il n'eut pas son mot à dire car le musicien renvoya tout le monde hors de la loge, fermant la porte à clé derrière. Il déglutit devant la convoitise maintenant clairement affiché.

-Ne t'inquiète pas je serais rapide, chuchota le plus grand avant de l'embrasser.

Il ne comprenait pas cet humain, peu importe qu'il arrivait à peu près à prédire ses actes il ne le comprenait pas, mais d'une certaine façon ça n'avait pas d'importance. Parce qu'il se sentait bien avec leur deux corps unis.

* * *

Oikawa jeta un dernier regard à ses cheveux, vérifiant qu'il était de nouveau correctement coiffé, avant de l'entraîné à sa suite. À son plus grand soulagement il n'émettait plus de note juste en bougeant, par contre il ne pouvait empêcher celles naissant à chaque contact. Ils se stoppèrent prêt des rideaux et il réajusta le foulard autour de son cou plus par nervosité que nécessité. La dernière fois qu'il était monté sur une scène, il n'avait pas eu besoin de mettre un costume pour cela. D'ailleurs ce n'était même pas une scène de cette ampleur. Bien que l'endroit fût considérer que comme un petit théâtre, il n'avait pas vraiment la même définition d'un petit théâtre que la plus part de gens ici.

Il s'obligea à respirer calmement et profondément en écoutant la passation du musicien avant eux. Il ne servait à rien d'être nerveux, même si c'était sa première fois dans un tel endroit, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il serait jouer devant des spectateurs. Même s'ils n'avaient rien de passants aléatoire dans la rue ou d'habitué du bar qui ne prenait même plus la peine de regarder qui jouait. En plus personne le connaissait et personne le connaîtrait une fois finit, peut importe le résultat, alors autant éviter des fausses notes ou de se désaccorder à cause de son stress. De toute façon il n'avait rien à perdre, rien à gagner et il avait certainement vécu pire.

Il rouvrit les yeux calme et serein pour découvrir un musicien et son ax à côté d'eux. L'instrument aux cheveux roux semblait impatient et sautillait sur place, ne se souciant pas de froisser ses habits, n'ayant qu'une hâte celle de jouer. L'humain lui se concentrait faisant un visage assez effrayant par la même occasion avant de lancer un éclat contre son instrument qui se calma et sembla prendre conscience du nombre de personne qui les attendait. Il eut un petit sourire en voyant l'ax viré au vert, c'était certainement un jeune qui faisait son premier concert.

Il posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du plus petit le faisant tressaillir et se pencha pour lui murmurer un conseil :

-Fait confiance à ton musicien, suis le pendant la partition et tout ira bien.

Il entendit le brun renifler dédaigneusement à côté de lui.

-Pas la peine de lui donner des conseils Iwa-chan, c'est pas ça qui les fera gagner. Ni qui empêchera chibi-chan de fuir Kageyama, dit sarcastiquement Oikawa sous le regard noir de l'autre musicien.

Il se contenta de frapper le plus grand, Tooru était vraiment mieux quand il se taisait.

Finalement ils allèrent tous quatre sur scène, pendant que le présentateur les présentait. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il l'annonce car à ce moment là il s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas vraiment l'ax qui était censé participer avec Oikawa à la base. Les mêmes murmures parcoururent la salle que pour Hinata quand son nom « Hajime » fut annoncé. Visiblement les seuls de connus ici étaient les musiciens, pas qu'il allait se plaindre, c'était normal. Après tout la flûte traversière était de toute évidence un tout jeune instrument et lui malgré ses années passés n'avait rien fait pour être connu, dans ce pays.

Kageyama fut celui qui joua le premier et il soupira d'agacement intérieurement en constatant que le musicien était un peu trop rude sur les bords lors de la prise de l'instrument. Peut-être était-ce dû au trac, mais il savait que cela n'avait pas dû être très agréable pour l'ax. Et bien il était quand même un bon musicien, il manquait certainement de souplesse ce qui avec le manque d'expérience de la flûte rendait la musique assez guindé, mais il percevait sans problème le potentiel derrière. Pour la plupart des spectateurs cela devait être du pur régal, seul des connaisseurs pourraient remarquer ces quelques défauts. La musique se finit le laissant heureux d'avoir eut la chance d'écouter cette représentation.

Puis c'était le tour à lui et Oikawa d'offrir une prestation. Il détendit ses muscles et plongea son regard dans celui brun et chaud du musicien. Le plus grand lui souriait en le fixant de manière rassurante avant de doucement plonger sa main en lui. Il soupira de contentement alors que les doigts se fermèrent sur son manche, il n'avait pas mal au contraire il se sentait parfaitement bien. Même quand son corps instrumental fut extirpé, au moins le brun savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait.

La main prit le temps de caresser son côté comme une promesse silencieuse avant de gratter ses cordes. Et il sut pourquoi Oikawa était si célèbre, ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'il pouvait jouer un nombre impressionnant d'instrument différent. C'était parce qu'il était capable de s'accorder parfaitement avec l'instrument, fournissant une partition clair et facile à jouer, lui permettant de faire ressortir ses notes à leur maximum. Iwaizumi n'avait jamais été aussi parfait qu'à cet instant. C'était si facile de donner à l'autre le son qu'il voulait. Il se sentait heureux, plus heureux que jamais dans une très longue période.

* * *

-Avec moi tu te serais assuré de la victoire, commenta Ushijima à Oikawa le faisant sursauter ne l'ayant pas entendu s'approcher. Les notes produites au hasard risquait de donner une mauvaise impression au public, peut importe la prestation à côté. Une chance qu'il n'y en ait pas eut.

-Ouais et d'après toi le violon que je devais utiliser était d'une qualité médiocre ce qui m'aurait empêché de gagner aussi. Change de disque le tien me parait rayé, maugréa le brun assez agressif. En plus j'ai gagné.

-Je constate juste des faits et je n'ai rien dit sur la qualité de guitare d'Iwaizumi, seulement son petit problème, fit Wakatoshi pas du tout déstabilisé par l'animosité évidente à son égard.

Le musicien fronça des sourcils en jaugeant le violoncelle du regard avant de se tourner vers lui pour demander :

-C'est moi ou vous vous connaissez ?

-On a le même père, avoua Hajime. Ce qui prouve qu'un constructeur de violoncelle devrait se contenter de construire des violoncelles et pas tenter de faire des guitares.

Le regard dans les yeux de Tooru changea, comme s'il était blessé et soudain rebuté.

-Tu sembles amère envers notre père, remarqua Ushijima.

-Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit, l'agressa le brun.

-C'est facile pour toi de ne pas l'être, grogna-t-il à l'attention de l'ax avant de s'adresser à l'humain. Tu ne m'as jamais rien demandé sur mes origines.

Le musicien renifla dédaigneusement et se contenta d'un geste l'indiquant de le suivre avant de marcher vers la sortit. Il se sentit mal à l'aise et ce d'autant plus quand des fans du brun entravèrent leur route posant de nombreuse question. Si l'autre répondit souriant poliment et s'excusant de devoir y aller, il sentait quelque chose de faux derrière ce sourire. En plus il n'aimait pas être pressé de question, le laissant soulager quand il atterrit sur la banquette arrière de la voiture. Du moins pas pour longtemps vu le silence pesant qui régnait dans l'habitacle.

Le plus grand regardait obstinément par la fenêtre lui faisant se demandé ce qu'il devait dire pour changer l'humeur, avant de soupirer. Ils n'étaient rien, juste des connaissances à la limite, il n'avait pas à se mêler des états d'être de l'autre. De toute façon ce soir avait juste été un hasard, un imprévu après qu'il n'était plus distrayant pour le brun. Même avant cela ils n'avaient jamais eut quoi que se soit autre qu'un échange de service. Il c'était juste trop attaché sans le vouloir. Il n'avait pas à outrepassé ses limites et ne le ferait pas.

Il quitta la voiture, remerciant de l'avoir déposé. Et pendant un instant Oikawa tourna la tête pour le regarder, offrant un visage vide et froid qui lui transperça le cœur. Non ce n'était pas juste un retour à l'ordre des choses, ils ne revenaient pas à leur vie avant ce petit imprévu. Tooru jetait son existence même, pour une raison inconnue. Et ça faisait encore plus mal que l'abandon. Il regarda la voiture s'éloigner avant de se laisser aller à se recroqueviller sous la douleur.

Qu'avait-il fait de mal pour souffrir autant ?

* * *

Ça faisait trois jour qu'il avait put retourner au magasin pour travailler et quatre que le concert était passé. Le propriétaire de la boutique l'avait accueilli les bras ouvert et soulager de le revoir. Apparemment ses quatre mois de disparition avait fait imaginer le pire à Mizoguchi. Mais il ne devait avoir l'air d'aller si bien parce qu'en trois jour son patron lui avait proposé sept fois de lui chercher un propriétaire. Alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait avant. Iwaizumi avait refusé à chaque fois, il n'avait blessé personne, pas encore. Et de toute façon il ne supporterait pas un nouvel abandon.

Voir un propriétaire de plus lui tourner le dos le ferait immédiatement sombré dans les bras d'Orphée. À se stade il comptait simplement ses jours restants. Il le sentait lui-même que la folie destructrice n'était pas loin. Il refusait de blesser des gens, de faire du mal à quiconque. Une semaine, voir deux, c'était tout ce qu'il lui restait avant de sombrer. Alors il se décida de se laisser six jours avant d'aller demander au propriétaire de la boutique de le démonter. Six petits jours où il espérait trouver au moins un peu de joie avant de mourir. Peut-être simplement manger son plat favoris dans ce petit resto de la ville d'à côté. Ou retourner dans sa ville d'origine, mais il devrait trouver là-bas quelqu'un pour le démonter. Il n'aurait pas l'argent nécessaire pour faire l'aller retour. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas cette ville ou ce pays, mais il avait juste envie d'aller pleurer sur ce qui servait de tombe à ses petits frères et sœurs.

Il soupira et ferma les yeux pendant que ses pas l'emmenait vers le banc ou il s'installait toujours dans le parc. Au final la vérité était qu'il ne voulait pas mourir. Il n'avait pas l'espoir d'un peu de bonheur, pas même l'allégement de sa souffrance, mais pour une raison inconnue il ne voulait pas vraiment mourir. Le son d'une dispute lui fit rouvrir ses yeux et il découvrit devant son banc le musicien aux cheveux noirs, qui avait été l'adversaire d'Oikawa, et son ax se disputant. Kageyama Tobio et Hinata s'il se souvenait bien. Les deux s'arrêtèrent de s'insulter en le voyant pour s'incliner poliment dans un salut, ce qui le mit plus mal à l'aise qu'autre chose. Puis comme un ressort le rouquin se redressa d'un coup les yeux pétillant de joie de vie et parlant avant que son propriétaire n'ait pus l'en empêcher.

-Je suis Hinata Shôyô une flûte traversière et voici Kageyama Tobio mon musicien. On c'est rencontré lors d'un concert. Hajime-sempai pouvez-vous nous aider ?

-Imbécile il a autre chose à faire sûrement et puis s'il travail avec Oikawa-san il ne voudra pas, gronda le musicien en tentant d'attraper la tête de la flûte.

-Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est l'ax du grand roi ? Demanda innocemment le plus petit évitant sans problème de se faire attraper ou frapper, à ce stade Iwaizumi avait un doute.

-Je n'appartiens pas à Oikawa, fit-il assez perturbé par l'étrange duo en face de lui. De plus je ne suis pas un bois alors mes conseils risquent d'être assez généraux, mais bon si vous en voulez et comme j'ai le temps pourquoi pas.

L'autre ax sauta de joie et s'empressa de commencer à parler des nombreuses difficultés avec des mots étranges, ce qui avec les précisions pas toujours très compréhensibles de Kageyama, le perdit plus qu'autre choses. Finalement il leur enjoignit de jouer le morceau qui leur posait le plus de problème pour voir exactement de quoi il en retournait.

Il s'aperçut vite des mêmes choses que pendant le concert et que la flûte traversière avait en fait encore moins d'expérience qu'il ne le pensait. Lors des passages difficiles qui requéraient à l'ax de ne pas simplement être un instrument de musique sans pensées, mais bel et bien d'avoir une conscience et de savoir lire les partitions du musicien, Hinata n'arrivait pas à suivre. Enfin il y avait d'abords autre chose à corriger.

-Kageyama essayes d'être plus doux et détendu quand tu prends Hinata en main, sinon c'est très désagréable pour lui, voir douloureux. Hinata tu dois toi aussi te détendre sinon ça n'ira pas non plus. Pensez à quelque chose d'heureux ou de confortable comme… un bain moussant ou un chocolat chaud, proposa-t-il un peu incertain de ce que eux pourraient trouver de reposant.

-Ah ! Je le savais que ce n'était pas censé être douloureux, s'exclama le petit. Voilà pourquoi tu te faisais toujours abandonner.

-Tais-toi ! Répliqua son compagnon énervé de la remarque finale. Ce n'était pas comme si je le faisais exprès.

-Sinon tu sais lire les partitions ? Les interrompis-t-il n'ayant pas vraiment envie d'assister à une bagarre.

-Non, répondit le rouquin un peu gêné. Mais j'arrive à peu près à saisir celle que je vois quand on joue, mais il y a des passages ou je ne comprends absolument rien avec trop de signe bizarre et tout.

Il soupira, il s'en doutait un peu. Enfin il se doutait qu'il avait des lacunes, pas qu'il n'avait absolument aucune base de la représentation sur papier des notes. Maintenant il comprenait mieux pourquoi certain passages avaient été un vrai massacre. Il se rendait encore mieux compte du talent incroyable du noiraud en sachant cela. Parce que joué d'un ax qui n'a absolument aucune base, seulement les instincts et réussir à faire ce qu'ils avaient fait au concert relevait du miracle. Tobio devait être une sorte de génie et Shôyô avait aussi un instinct incroyable.

-La première chose est que tu devrais apprendre à lire les partitions de musique en général et que ton propriétaire arrive à ce détendre. Ensuite il y a plein de base que tu dois acquérir, mais surtout il faut que vous arrivez à être en synchronisation tout le temps pas seulement à certain moment. Bien que sans toutes les bases d'acquises ça risque d'être difficile.

-D'accord, s'exclamèrent les deux avant que seul Kageyama ne continue. Est-ce que manger des marshmallows compte ?

Il cligna des yeux une fois, deux fois avant de saisir ou voulait en venir l'humain.

-Heu je suppose que oui.

Pendant que la flûte apprenait comment les notes étaient représenté sur papier et il laissa le musicien s'entraîner à retirer un corps instrumental délicatement sur lui-même. Il fallut pas mal de temps et d'essai avant que ça aille à peu près. Tobio était encore trop guindé, mais au moins à la fin il n'y avait même plus de tiraillement trop désagréable à la limite un léger pincement d'inconfort. Il était heureux de pouvoir être utile, il avait toujours aimé enseigner après tout.

Le temps continua de passer lentement pendant qu'il les aidait à s'améliorer. Les réverbères étaient allumer et le ciel totalement noir, seulement illuminé pas les étoiles quand les deux jouèrent un dernier morceau. Il sentit son cœur le piquer en voyant la joie des deux de produire ensemble la mélodie. C'était injuste, pourquoi lui n'avait personne à ses côtés ? Pourquoi n'existait-il pas une personne pour jouer de la musique avec lui ?

Son souffle se fit plus rapide alors qu'il sentait la douleur resurgir avec force. Sa main se porta automatiquement à son cœur.

-Iwaizumi-san ?

Une vague de rage l'envahit, il n'avait pas besoin de la pitié de ces deux la qui se pavanait sous son nez. Il redressa vivement la tête pour les foudroyer du regard alors qu'une série agressive de note sortaient. Comme des lames d'airs elles foncèrent sur l'humain et son ax, les frôlant et laissant une légère entaille sanglante sur le bras du musicien.

Iwaizumi se rendit compte de ce qui venait de ce passé et écarquilla des yeux horrifié. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu faire. Jamais il ne souhaitait blesser quiconque. Le sang pulsait avec force dans ses oreilles, couvrant tout son extérieur. Il recula plus effrayé par lui-même qu'autre chose. Il était censé lui restait du temps avant que ce genre de chose ne se produise, ça n'aurait jamais du arriver. Il tourna les talons courant vers le magasin de musique, avec un peu de chance Mizoguchi y serait encore.

Il n'avait plus le temps, il devait se faire démonter maintenant.

* * *

Il ouvrit la porte à la volée, soulagé de trouver le propriétaire du magasin encore présent. Il fut par contre plus choqué de voir Oikawa se tenant debout juste en face du blond. Les deux le fixèrent surpris de le voir débarqué essoufflé. Ça faisait mal de voir le brun, prouvant qu'il n'avait pas encore atteint le seuil maximal de douleur qu'il pouvait ressentir. Le souvenir des notes blessant Kageyama ramena néanmoins sa concentration sur son objectif.

-Mizoguchi démontes-moi, expira-t-il finalement d'un ton ferme maintenant que son souffle avait retrouvé un rythme normal.

L'incrédulité éclata sur les visages des deux humains les laissant figé de surprise et d'incompréhension, l'obligeant à réitérer sa demande.

-Non !

Oikawa n'avait pas tout à fait crié sa protestation, mais il l'avait accompagné par un vif mouvement pour se saisir de son bras dans une poigne trop serré.

-Pourquoi ? L'interrogea le propriétaire.

-J'ai blessé quelqu'un, répondit-il détournant le regard. Et si tu ne me démontes pas ça recommencera. Alors s'il te plaît Mizoguchi dé…

-Non. L'interrompit le musicien implacable, resserrant douloureusement sa prise, ramenant ses yeux sur lui. C'est hors de question.

Il lui avait déjà suffisamment fait de mal comme ça, il n'allait pas en plus l'empêcher de faire ce qui devait être fait.

\- Lâche-moi tout de suite, grogna-t-il en colère provoquant un autre « Non » du brun. Lâche-moi !

Sa voix tonna comme des notes sinistres désaccordées résonnèrent, frappant plusieurs endroits autour de lui avec violence. Des instruments s'écrasèrent au sol alors que certain accessoire éclatèrent en mille morceaux sous l'impact de l'explosion musicale. Le silence qui suivit lui part sinistre et lourd de la réalité. La folie ou Orphée était imminente, attendant qu'il baisse une dernière fois sa garde pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille provoquant plus de désastre.

Les yeux chocolat plongèrent dans les siens, remplis d'une supplique et d'un désespoir qui le surprirent. Leurs visages étaient si proches qu'il sentait le souffle de Tooru sur ses lèvres.

-S'il te plaît ne te fais pas démonter, murmura Oikawa. Tu ne dois pas Hajime.

Il voulait dire quelque chose, protester que c'était impossible et que de toute façon qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec ça, mais il avait l'impression de manquer d'air. L'expression de l'autre reflétait tellement de tourment, pas les mêmes que les siens cependant il pouvait comprendre la douleur que ça devait être. Il pouvait sentir que cela briserait Tooru. Alors il se laissa entraîner, comme la première fois il suivit docilement le musicien jusqu'à chez lui et se laissa guider dans la chambre sans protester.

Il s'assit sur le lit alors que le plus grand s'accroupissait entre ses jambes, tenant son visage.

-Je suis désolé, vraiment.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi l'humain s'excusait ni à quel propos.

-Il y a beaucoup choses qui doivent être dite, mais maintenant, murmurait le brun avant de faire une pause pour l'embrasser profondément.

Oui, ils avaient beaucoup de choses à s'expliquer l'un l'autre sûrement. Principalement le brun en faite. Mais ça pouvait attendre pensait-il en sentant leur langue glisser l'une contre l'autre. Il y avait plus important, le moment présent, leur baiser, la douceur de leur bouche, tout ça comptait plus.

-Et pour tous les autres jours de ta vie, souffla Oikawa contre ses lèvres.

Et Iwaizumi savait sa réponse avant même la fin de la phrase. Il savait qu'il répondrait oui. Parce qu'il était un ax, parce qu'il était Hajime et parce que c'était Tooru qui lui demandait.

-Chantes pour moi.


End file.
